backtothegleeturefandomcom-20200213-history
Rory Flanagan
'''Rory Anderson '''is one of the main protagonist of this series. He's an adopted child of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. In the first season of ''Back To The Gleeture ''series, it is implied that his parents was about to broke up and Sugar suggested that they would go back to their parent's past to fix the mess that had started their parents' rough relationship. Rory has deep feelings for Harmony whom he had always loved. Rory is portrayed by Irish actor, Damian McGinty Biography Rory is an Irish and was adopted by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson after a year of their marriage. They said, that Rory would bring light into their life. Rory is very much loved by his parents. But he sometimes think what his biological parents would look like. Glee 2 Season 1 In the glee season 1 story, he appeared in the first episode too. Rory is a member of the soccer team on the season 1 series and he joined football team in his sophomore year. When he joined the soccer team, he began to see things differently. He doesn't want to be known as a loser anymore. He doesn't talk to his old friends anymore. And it is heavily implied that he has a big crush on, Julia Chang a shy type girl. After experiencing the awesomeness of the top of the social ladder, he suddenly went down when William Schuester their spanish teacher, framed him. His band, All Direction got mad at him when they found out that he joined glee club. As the series goes on, he began to love the music (what his parents always loved). And he began to fall in love with Harmony Hudson. Season 1 Rory 'Flanagan' Anderson makes his first apperance in Pilot. He is the quarterback of the school's football team. He follows his idol, Finn Hudson, the way he dress, move and his talents. He is shown as a serious and focused character. He is shown to be worried about his parent's break-up and had a conversation with his friend, Harmony who has the same problem too. He doesn't know why Harmony has been acting unusually to him. So he asked his best friend, Charles Puckerman about the sudden change of Harmony. But Chuck teases him instantly. Rory ask his parents if they would still break-up but Blaine Anderson answered "It's Christmas!" as a alibi. Rory visited the Hudson residence and gave the RH necklace his bought for Harmony. But Harmony turned him down saying Julia Chang is a good girl friend. But it is still shown that Harmony and Rory are happy at each other's company. Sugar Motta revealed to them a car that can travel time. The four travelers, Rory, Harmony, Sugar and Chuck traveled to their parent's past to repair their relationship. Personality Rory is shown to be vurnerable in his family and his school status. But despite of the peer-pressure he is going through, Rory is still shown to be a strong willed man. He used his family and friends as his strenght to carry on. Rory also has a band called All Direction, that was introduced in the first season of glee 2. His band doesn't want him to join glee club becoz they have a strong hate at the club. Which until now Rory doesn't know why. But he respects their opinion. Relationships Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Time Travelers